


Desire

by Dragonfire13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Peter are, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, in a, winterspider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x Peter AU: When the Avengers go save the day, Pete and Bucky come out to play. Being welcomed to live with the Avengers, Bucky Barnes meets Steve’s and Tony’s son Peter Parker, whom he is immediately attracted to. But Bucky holds back, not wanting to sleep with his best friend’s son, but when Peter does not resist Bucky’s advances, Bucky cannot help but give in. Their relationship, being strictly forbidden, stays hidden in the shadows until the two are alone in the Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt/idea came from this: http://punksinthebronx.tumblr.com/post/87068415608/you-are-supposed-to-protect-him-not-sleep-with  
> that was made by: punksinthebronx.tumblr.com  
> The idea for this story came from: punksinthebronx.tumblr.com

Sunlight poured in through three large windows that had seconds before been covered by blinds. It poured into a large room that had pushed against the wall a queen sized bed covered with light blue sheets, a dark blue blanket and a red blanket. On the walls of the room sat large shelves filled with science books, and different college text books, a large desk sat pressed against a corner overflowing with papers, tools, wires, and more. On the other side of the room lay a large hammock that had a large pillow inside it with a red blanket thrown on it, Peter had more then once fallen asleep in it. Clothes lay thrown out in piles on the floor, with a small trail going to the bathroom which held a large bath and shower, alongside a toilet and sink. Finally a small walk in closet sat near the hammock which hidden in the very back under clothes sat inside a metal finger print box with Peter's Spider-man suit inside.

Peter slowly opened his eyes before wincing and tossing the blanket up over his head. Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth Peter thought _It's gonna be a good day. No Doc Ock or Lizard, or any other villain attacking me last night, no nightmares last night, no seeing.. Nope! Don't think about those thoughts! Today will be a good day, I can feel it!_ Kicking off his blanket he let out a soft hiss of pain and dropped his head back to his pillow. "Jarvis can you please shut the light off?"

"That's the sun young sir, I can't turn that off." Jarvis's voice rang out calling Peter the nickname he had started calling him. When Peter first came to live with Tony and the other Avengers, Jarvis had gotten to call him young sir and well it had stuck, no one bothered to change it. "Can you turn the sun off?" Peter whined into the pillow "It's way to bright."

"Of course then the planet will freeze and all life will die."

"Really? Ahh J you're such a pal for shutting the sun off." Peter said smiling now, this was the same old routine they did every morning. Peter would swear to whoever and laugh at people who thought different that Jarvis sighed before the room darkened as the window blinds went down and the lights dimmed to 50%. "J have I ever told you that your the best pal that anyone could have?"

"Hmm yes you have, but it is nice to hear a compliment every now and then." Jarvis said while Peter climbed out of bed scratching his chest then stopping as Jarvis said "Stop scratching young sir, you will agitate the scars."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Peter mumbled before grabbing a blue tank top from the floor and went to slip it on over his head when he paused and stared into his full length mirror. Three long clawed scars run across his chest from were the Lizard had slashed his chest, his fingers slowly went up and traced the scared skin before slipping the tank top on and leaving his room. His bare feet padding over the soft, fluffy cream colored carpet, past silver doors, and cream colored walls which were filled with pictures of Peter, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, his mom and his step dad Richard, his friends and ex-friends Harry, MJ(they were still awesome friends nothing more!), picture of Gwen(he couldn't take them down, it wasn't right), and now a couple of Wade that mostly was him in a hood with sunglasses grinning at Peter while doing a peace sign. A couple with Johnny Storm flying around, doing tricks, trying to set things on fire, and other things.

Peter paused for a moment as he got to pictures of younger him and the Avenger, a couple pictures of Agent (Coulson his name was totally Agent though), Nick Fury (the pirate), Hill, Pepper and of course other superheroes. Moving past them he walked into his kitchen and passed for a moment still not use to even though he was almost 20 that Dad and Pops weren't already sitting in the kitchen or living or something. He had moved a floor down to give his parents space, and also because he was an adult he should live alone... Yep.. "Maybe I should get a cat or a dog." Peter told himself. 

His bare feet hit white tile, that lead to a medium sized kitchen with marble counters, a silver stove and oven. Dark chest nut colored cabinets, and a large silver fridge. A white marble island sat to the side that led to the living room, white and black bar stools sat on both sides of the island. A small brown table made to fit four people sat against the wall in the kitchen with light brown chairs around it. Placing one foot onto the lower cabinets were the silverware and stuff was kept Peter lifted himself up, sticking easily to open the cabinet above and grab a full box of cereal. Dropping back down he grabbed a bowl, a spoon, then moved to grab some milk from the fridge. Sitting himself into a stool Peter pressed a button in the island which popped open a secret compartment that held to silver bracelets, pulling those out he placed them on the island before pulling the bottom of the compartment and opened another one that only he and Jarvis knew about. Bringing out two more silver bracelets he pulled one on and shot out a white web through his kitchen to his living room.

The living room was large with huge windows that showed an amazing view if the binds were open (they weren't it was _way_ to bright). A large hologram TV that came up when the remote was pressed, with a large entertainment center that was over flowing with different gaming systems from an old Nintendo 64 system to a new Xbox 1. Different remotes and different games flooded the shelves and a couple piles lay on the floor. The white web hit the remote and with a strong tug came flying back into Peter's hand. Placing his extra web shooters back into the secret, secret compartment, he then grabbed the other silver bracelets. They were an extra set of the Iron Man bracelets that when activated would send out one of the Iron Man suits to him. Peter only had to use them once before, he kinda hoped he never had to use them again, but you never know.

Turning the TV on Peter flicked through the channels while starting on his first bowl of cereal, he usually had to eat a whole box if he had a tough night before. "Hey, Jarvis what time is it?"

"It is 1:15pm."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"It is Saturday and you needed your sleep."

"Hey, I get sleep!"

"Three hours per night is not sleep, you need more then that."

"Dad doesn't sleep more then that half the time."

"Master Rogers is working on that." was Jarvis's answer before he went silent and Peter drank the last of the milk and finished off the last of the cereal. Okay even if he didn't have a tough night last night Peter still had a high metabolism and he could still eat just about the same amount as Pops, he had learned to eat high calorie snacks to help hide it when he first came here and such. Peter knew it would probably be in his best interest to tell his family, hell Jarvis had even made a chart that listed why it was a good idea. Hearing footsteps Peter made sure the compartment was closed and his bracelets were hidden. Tossing the empty milk and cereal box into the trash he looked back towards the TV for a moment before wondering about the other set of footsteps, not recognizing them and tried to think about who it could be. Deciding that it wasn't a threat when his spidey sense didn't go off, but looked up a couple moments later when he heard his name being called.

Hearing his name Peter looked up and watched as his Pops walked in with another man following slowly behind him, looking at the windows and around as if he waited for something to happen. "Hey Pops, whose your friend?" Peter asked as he stared at the man standing besides Pops. He wasn't as tall as Pops, but no one but Thor it seemed was. He had long strands of brown hair falling around his face, Peter could still see two bright blue eyes that although showed the dullest hint of emotion, which was pain. So much pain. It reminded Peter of the one time he had seen any emotion besides hints of happiness in Natasha's eyes, was when she was in the med bay barley breathing, and they showed hints of past pain that scared Peter worse then he could ever say. In seconds though the pain was gone and the eyes held a slight curiosity look in them.

The man wore a black sweatshirt, with blue jeans, and black boots. Peter tried not to stare, look alarmed or anything when he saw a glint of silver coming from the man's pocket. If he barley tightened his grip on his spoon even though he knew Pops would _never_ allow anyone that could hurt any of them (okay mostly Peter) into the Tower. Steve grinned that brilliant grin before saying "Peter this is my best friend Bucky, remember the stories about him?"

Peter blinked because yes, yes he does remember all the stories on how Bucky had saved his life so many times, beat up bullies and more. "Bucky huh?" Peter said feeling the name on his lips before saying "It's nice to meet you, is it true that Pops use to use a trash can lid as a shield?"

Bucky gave a small smile and a soft laugh before saying "Yeah, he use to do that. Thought he was a hero when even the common cold could take him down." Peter let out a laugh, while Steve's face reddened slightly. "Got any embarrassing stories on my old man?"

"Okay, and I think that's a talk for a later time. You still have to meet everyone else Bucky." Leading Bucky back to the elevator before pausing and looking back at Peter who was now placing his bowl in the sink. "Oh and Peter try not to sleep in to late, and go to bed earlier please. Also you may actually want to get dressed, nice boxers though." Peter blinked confused before looking down at himself for the first time, and noticing that he was wearing black boxers with white and blue Captain America shields. Feeling his cheeks go red, and looking back at both of the men. His eyes met Bucky's for a moment before he turned and was gone down the hall towards his room.

Bucky watched for a moment the thought _He looks cute when his red like that._ before that sentence seemed to slap him as he stepped into the elevator once more and thought _No, no. No. That is your best friend's **son** you do not think that... Though his ass..._ _  
_


	2. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently don't have school today SO I decided to finish this up and get it out! Enjoy!:D

**A Few Minutes Before Seeing Peter...**

Bucky felt a pinch of nervousness go through him as he stepped into Avenger's Tower (formerly known as Stark Tower). His eyes darted around catching every camera, every exit option, and anyone that could be a threat to him. His metal hand tightened on the small bag that he held, he was careful to not hold it to tightly though he didn't want to break the strap, just encase he needed to leave quickly. He trusted Steve, and SHIELD had cleared him of all the charges placed on him for killing so many people, but he couldn't be  _to_ careful. Everything could go from good to bad to worse in seconds, he had learned that all to well more times then he no, then anyone ever should. Stepping up towards the secretary desk his black combat boots didn't make a sound, the daggers hidden inside them staying still, he wore a red long sleeve, with a dark blue hoodie, and blue jeans. Small hidden daggers, and guns lay all over his body. His long brown hair lay around his face hiding his blue eyes from sight, his hands switching his bag to the other, before he stuffed his metal hand into his pocket.

"Can I help you sir?" The secretary asked from where she sat behind her desk, a smile on her face as she watched the strange man. Her finger was close to pressing the button to call security. He stayed silent for a moment seeming nervous, like a wild animal trapped in a cage. "I have an appointment with Captain Rogers." Bucky said after a moment and watched the woman as she stared back at him before tilting her head slightly and smiling brightly at him. "I'm sorry, but only people with clearance can see any of the Avengers. If you could give me your name I could look to see if you are on the list or if any of them know who you are and will allow you up." Bucky paused not being sure if he was actually suppose to tell her who he was before looking up as a loud, cheerful voice called "Bucky!"

Turning Bucky saw Steve walking towards him dressed in a white shirt with grey sweats and sneakers. "Thought you weren't going to make it Buck." Steve said as he came to a stop in front of Bucky making him look up slightly. Turning Steve looked at the secretary and said "Ms. Emans, Bucky here has full Avenger access." 

"Of-of course Mr. Stark-Rogers, is there anything else I can help you with?" Ms Emans said.

"No this is fine, if you would excuse us though." Steve said as he steered Bucky towards the elevator he had came on. Bucky forced himself to keep down the instinct the reared up telling him to flip Steve over his shoulder and stab one of his many daggers into the man's throat. _That would have to be fixed._  he thought before blinking and watched as the elevator doors closed. His heart sped up a small beat as he saw the enclosed space around him and found the old training kick in, and looked for ways to get out and  _kill_ anyone who attacked. "-of course your have to met Bruce, Clint, and the others. Though you may already kind of know Natasha and Sam." Steve's voice reached his ears and Bucky for the first time noticed that Steve had been talking and he hadn't even noticed.

Feeling a slight pang of guilt go into him, because Steve was bringing him into his home, a place that was safe, a place that he could be safe if HYDRA didn't come after him. Steve and Tony in a way were technically putting their family endanger to help him. Bucky couldn't help the feeling that he didn't deserve this, his eyes watching Steve memorizing his face once more, even more then he did at the Smithsonian in DC. The elevator doors slide open and Steve led Bucky into a cream colored hallway while saying "This is my son's Peter's floor, he moved down he a couple months ago, I want you to meet him and also make sure his awake. His gotten Tony's bad habit of staying up late and sleeping in well past noon, I have no idea what he stays up doing though." Bucky didn't answer being careful to make sure his footsteps actually made sounds instead of walking quietly like his use to doing. He was trying to make it so that people could tell he was there.

Stepping into what looked like a small living room with a large cream colored sofa that looked big enough to fit eight people sitting up, two if they were laying out fully. Small brown pillows lay on the couch sides near the armrest. A coffee table sat in front of the couch, with a large entertainment center that was over flowing with different boxes of some kind.

Turning his gaze he saw a medium sized kitchen with dark brown cabinets with a large oven, a white marble counter top and a small table sitting to the side. White and black bar stools sat at a white marble island, with brown chairs sitting at the brown table. Sitting in one of the bar chairs Bucky saw a teen or rather a young man sitting there a bowl of cereal in front of him.

He was lean with just the slightest muscle on his arms, and by the look of what Bucky could see with the man being bent over eating, he had some muscle on his chest to. Short, messy brown hair looking like he had just woken up was on his head. The man looked up and Bucky found himself staring in maybe a hint of shock as he saw that the man although having doe like brown eyes, also matched Howard's eyes. Curiosity filled him as he thought on how this man had what he was going to call the Stark eyes, he wondered if this Tony had them to.

A blue tank top hung on his frame, and Bucky could just barely see what looked like a fading bruise that was half hidden by the tank top and almost all the way gone. "Peter this is my best friend Bucky, remember the stories about him?" Steve said to his right, making Bucky tear his eyes from the man to look at Steve. 

"Bucky huh?" Peter's voice rung through the air and Bucky looked back at him for some odd reason finding his voice calming much like Steve's. "It's nice to meet you, is it true that Pops use to use a trash can lid as a shield?" Bucky stared at him for a moment because that was one of the first memories he had gotten back from his time alone trying to remember Steve and his life before HYDRA. He had dreamt of that memory more then once always starting the same with a small blonde boy getting beat up by taller, meaner ones and him running in to save the blonde boy who was holding up a trash can lid as if it were a shield. Giving a small smile and a soft laugh before saying "Yeah, he use to do that. Thought he was a hero when even the common cold could take him down." 

Peter let out a laugh, while Steve's face reddened slightly. "Got any embarrassing stories on my old man?"

"Okay, and I think that's a talk for a later time. You still have to meet everyone else Bucky." Steve said after a moment and started leading Bucky away back towards the elevator. Steve paused through, before saying "Oh and Peter try not to sleep in to late, and go to bed earlier please. Also you may actually want to get dressed." Turning back Bucky looked at Peter and couldn't help but stare at his face as his cheeks started to redden before he turned and was gone going down another hallway. Bucky lifted an eyebrow though at the boxers he was wearing and thought _He looks cute when his red like that._ That sentence seemed to slap him the face in the next moment though as he stepped into the elevator once more and thought  _No, no. No. That is your best friend's **son**  you do not think that... Though his ass... _Barley shaking his head trying to clear those thoughts he stared forward at the smooth silver elevator doors, his metal hand moving over back to the straps of his bag before saying "Steve.." catching his friend's attention.

"Yeah Buck?" Steve said glancing towards Bucky.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking me in."

"What's there to thank? Your my best friend Buck, I'll always take you in without a second thought. That's what best friend's are for."

"I... I just wish I could repay you for doing this." Bucky said after a moment of thought.

"Well-.." Steve said drawing out the 'well' for a moment and moving a hand to rub the back of his head. Fingers going through his blonde hair "there is something, you can do." Bucky looked at him an eyebrow raised waiting. "You know Peter, the man you just saw?" A nod. "Well since Tony and him went public telling people that Peter was his son, the Avengers' enemies alongside some idiots that want money from Tony have been trying to kidnap him. There's been death threats on him and if it wasn't for Natasha, Peter wouldn't be here today. He was almost kidnapped outside of his college just a couple days ago."

"So you want me to babysit him?"

"No, no. Peter would kill someone if you thought that, no it's more like.. Like be his bodyguard or a err protector like you were to me back in the old days."

"His not going to go run down alleys is here?"

"..Probably not."

"Probably?"

"Well I've never  _seen_ Peter do it, but he might. Tony said his done it before."

"You couldn't have given him a dog or something like a normal parent?" Bucky asked while Steve just laughed before Bucky watched as the elevator doors opened and another cream colored hall stood in front of him. "This is going to be your level, I hope that's okay? Me and Tony are two floors above you with Peter just above you, this is usually were friends of the Avengers stay, but we figured that you could have it." Steve told him as he led Bucky into a floor that looked just like Peter's floor except it was empty of showing that anyone even lived there, and was empty of any personal objects.

Bucky's eyes searched around the room silently for a moment before he said "It's great, thank you...punk."


	3. Safety Precautions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel really bad for not being able to get this up faster, buuuut school's been getting in the way, and I've decided that that's more important then my fanfics. I can't wait until summer because that's when this fic will really be going with updates.

It was almost midnight in the Avengers' Tower (formerly known as Stark Tower), a man lay in the large queen sized bed, body slowly starting to twitch. His human fingers twitched like they were grabbing a weapon, while the metal arm gripped the pillow tightly. The man himself was falling deeper and deeper into a nightmare or rather a memory.

_"Bucky! Bucky take my hand!" Steve yelled as he held onto the metal bar, his hair whipping in the wind, while he stupidly in Bucky's opinion moved closer to Bucky who found himself barley hanging on. Bucky could feel the fear for himself and for Steve wash through him, as he heard the strip of metal he was hanging onto start to squeak. He stretched out his hand, to his best friend, to his brother, to the punk who always fought for what he believed in. Bucky could **feel** the metal tear away and for a few seconds it felt like he just hung there staring at Steve with wide eyes._

_Then he was falling._

_"Bucky!" Steve's scream filled his ears and seemed to echo around him. His body twisted through the air, arms and legs flaring in the wind that was rushing up around him. He couldn't stop the scream that left his lips and a part of him hated how the last image that Steve was going to get of him was him screaming and falling to death. The train was long gone from his vision that didn't mean that the snow and rocks on the mountain weren't though. He felt the agonizing pain that went through as he slammed into the snow. He could feel something go **through** his left shoulder but ignored it besides his yell of pain, then was trying to grip onto the snow with his right hand, trying to stop his body as he started to slide._

_His body slide down through snow, over ice, slamming into rocks. Bucky barley noticed when he finally came to a stop and just laid there in the snow eyes half open staring at the sky. If his whole body wasn't numb he would have felt the pain from his arm being torn off, as it was he barley noticed anything. He just stared at the clear sky, with snow slowly falling down around him. Bucky's started to close accepting that death was coming and no one was going to save him, not like in HYDRA's old lab._

_He didn't expect the face of a man in front of him for a moment before the darkness took over and his world went black._

* * *

_He woke with a startled scream leaving his mouth before he starting trying to fight. His eyes were wild as he felt his legs and arms, well **arm**  were trapped. His mind and every instinct screamed fight or flight, and since he apparently couldn't run, he was going to fight. Words in a language he didn't know filled his ears and were ignored as he cursed in English and French, yelling threats of bodily harm, before feeling a needle press into his neck while hands held him down. Blackness swirled back into his vision and his body went limp._

* * *

_He was cold, so so cold. Ice it was taking over his body, he couldn't **breath**. Bucky's eyes searched around for barley a moment as he saw ice forming around him and a small glass circle in front of him, he reached for it blindly while his mind screamed  **No, no, NO! Let me out someone!** His metal fingers pressed against the glass before he was trapped in ice once more._

* * *

"Sergeant Barnes wake up." A voice said rocketing through Bucky's memories and waking him up in seconds. "Sergeant Barnes wake up." The voice said again and his mind supplied _by the door,_ while his hand reached under the pillow grabbing the knife hidden under there, alongside the gun. His body moved faster then a normal human's would and threw the knife towards were the voice seemed to be coming from. The gun was out and pointed towards it to ready to... At a door. "Good your awake Sergeant Barnes, you were having a nightmare and Master Rogers said it would be best to gently wake you." JARVIS's clear voice rung in the air as Bucky slide out of bed, leaving the gun under his pillow and moving to grab the knife in the door. He paused as he got it out and lifted his human hand to trail his fingers along the gap in the door from his knife. "Thank you for waking me." Bucky said as he tucked the knife into his waist band of his sweats.

"You are very welcome."

"What time is it?"

"It is 8:05 am, Young sir has already left for college with Agent Barton."

"Hmm." Bucky answered as he walked into Tony's guest's err his kitchen. Bucky opened a cabinet and paused as he found that which was once bare was fully stocked with different kinds of coffee and tea. "How did..?" Bucky began to ask confused then glanced around senses alert for anything. "Master Rogers filled those while you slept today, he tried to get a little of everything to see what you would like."

Grabbing some coffee and following JARVIS's instructions, Bucky managed to make a half decent cup and slowly drank it while grabbing an apple to est from the fridge. "Is Barton staying with uh.." Bucky paused for a moment mind going blank on Steve's son's name before feeling it come back and say "Peter all day?" SHIELD's counselor and scientists had said that he may have memory blanks with forgetting a word, a sound, a face, for awhile which translated into probably for years. All that brainwashing had made it hard to remember small thing like a name after only hearing it once or twice, it would hopefully go away sooner then a few years. "Agent Barton will stay close to his college until noon when Mr. Wilson otherwise known as the Falcon, will take over and bring Young sir home, until you are ready to watch him."

"Hmm..." Bucky hummed softly to himself finding that it helps him when his thinking or needs to calm down. Also touching things helped best when he needed to calm down from a panic attack. "Can you get me all the files of who Peter hangs out with, alongside every Avenger file, and every teacher that Peter has? Also who else is in the Tower at the moment?"

"Of course may I ask any practical reason why? Also the only ones in the Tower at the moment are the workers in the levels below, Sir, Master Banner, and Agent Barton."

"I just want to check to make sure none of them mean Peter any harm, and also to learn his pattern encase something happens."

"Sir, Master Rogers, Agent Romanova, and Agent Barton have already gone over all that."

"Well I'm going to go over it again myself. Besides a new, fresh pair of eyes may see something they missed." Bucky answered as he placed his now empty mug into the sink and dropped the apple core into the trash. "Of course. The information is being sent to the tablet on the table. Shall I give you a run down on how to use it?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes. I want to go do a couple things first." Walking back to his room, he grabbed his duffle bag and brought out three guns and three daggers. Making sure there safety and that they're in their sheaths and holsters he leaves his room going into the Avenger private elevator and presses the button to Peter's level. "If I may, what are you doing Sergeant Barnes?"

"Safety precaution." Bucky answered as the elevator stopped and he stepped out, walking into Peter's level and starting to look for the best places to hide things, that Peter or really anyone wouldn't accidentally find. Opening up the two cabinets on the island he found that it was mostly empty save for dish soap, and tapped a gun at the top of it, before carefully prying open a piece of wood and placing a dagger inside it, before putting the wood back into place. He moved on from their hiding the weapons all over the level much like he was done with his own. Stepping back he nodded at his work, checked to make sure that he had left no clue that he was even there and left going back to his floor. 

"Okay JARVIS, how do I use this thing?" Bucky asked as he now sat at the table holding the tablet. "Also tell Falcon I'll pick up Peter today, I may as well start my new job sooner then later."


	4. College

Peter had long since decided that school was boring no matter what form it was in, going from high school to college really wasn't that different just different places his learning from. Different hours, better food, different teachers, different people and of course the Avengers deciding to be his bodyguards. "This really isn't necessary." Peter told Clint as he leaned back against the car's passenger seat. He very well could have just swung himself there, or walked like a normal person who didn't have the powers of a spider, and was  _not_ a secret superhero. Nope not at all.

"And give your parents a heart attack when your kidnapped once again? No matter how much I like using you to mess with Tony, I don't like seeing you get kidnapped kiddo. Besides it's just till we catch this guy and put him in jail." Clint told Peter with a shrug and a slight glance to were a crossbow sat besides Peter's leg.

"Riiiight." Peter said not helping it, while rolling his eyes "That is until the next big bad decides to kidnap me. Which you know it would help if you, Aunt Natasha, or Pops gave me some self defense lessons."

"Peter you've already taken self defense, or at least enough self defense that you could take anyone down that stupid enough to mug you. Besides wouldn't want the idea of being a superhero to get stuck in your head again right?" Clint tried and reached over to ruffle Peter's hair. Peter sighed and leaned against the window, barley holding back from gripping his bag tighter, or moving his sleeve to hide the blue and red spandex that lay under his clothes even more. "I could always be a SHIELD agent, or  _get_ a SHIELD agent to teach me."

"Ha! Both your parents would tear SHIELD apart if that happened, nah your better with just being yourself as a science geek." Clint told him before turning the car into the lot to let Peter out. "But hey, I could teach you archery if you want." Clint offered. Peter slide out of the car, but paused and turned to look at Clint in unimpressed look on his face. "Uncle Clint you've been trying to teach me archery since I was 15, when I moved in."

"Well in my defense you're getting better."

"Yeah I didn't accidentally shot someone with an arrow last time." Peter told him even though he hasn't actual done archer around Clint for almost half a year, and lets just say his new powers helped a  _lot_. Having to buy a new bow before Clint saw it was broke didn't. When Peter had first gotten his powers he hadn't had the best control with things and well his allowance went into buying new alarm clocks, door knobs, and other things before anyone noticed. Buying a new bow joined that list when Peter decided to see if he could fire an arrow straight into the target this time, it worked just... The bow  _snapped_. 

"Who's picking me up today?" Peter asked holding the car door open, bag slug over his shoulder, web shooters in said bag and tracker in said bag. 

"Either Natasha or myself, if we can't get ya it'll be someone you know from SHIELD." Clint told him and watched as Peter nodded shut the door and waved good-bye before disappearing through a door into the college.

* * *

Peter dropped himself next to MJ in his photography class and gave her a small grin. "Where have you been? You almost got locked out."

"Clint dropped me off then, we had a talk..."

"About?"

"Same old stuff with self defense, SHIELD and me being kidnapped every other day it seems." Peter answered as he placed his bag at his feet and pulled out his camera alongside album of pictures. "They still saying no?" Peter nodded as he turned his camera on, "Well they would probably say yes if you, you know told them about your spider self."

"Ha!" Peter let out a sharp laugh at that ducking down when people glanced over at him and MJ. Shaking his head while saying "Dad would lock me in the Tower and it would be like Tangled, with me waiting for someone to free me."

"Well we both know that Wade would  _love_ to do that."

"Yeaaah, but his only allowed to rescue me, I'm not letting him kiss me...Again." Peter softly told her as their class started. Allowing a smile small to come to his face as MJ snorted and pressed an arm against Peter's, remembering the Christmas party where Peter and Wade got stuck under the mistletoe.

* * *

Bucky stood leaning against the wall of the brick building. His gaze set on the college entrance, this was his first day doing his new... Job? Bucky truthfully wasn't sure if this was a job or doing a favor for Steve, and trying to repay all the Avengers back for helping him. His metal hand went into a fist as he felt eyes on him and knew that he probably or more then likely looked like a mugger, especially with the fact he was wearing a dark blue ball cap of his head and sunglasses on his face. He had to be careful, HYDRA was more then likely still looking for him, wanting him back to either being their mindless slave or to kill him. 

A growl threatened to leave him at that thought he would  _not_ be their mindless slave again. He would rather die. "--Bucky?" Peter's voice finally broke through his thoughts and he almost lashed at the younger male who had been waving a hand in his face. He managed to just go with grabbing his wrist tightly with his human hand. Peter jerked in surprise before saying "What are you doing here Bucky? Should't you be at the Tower?"

"I'm here to pick you and take you to the Tower." Bucky told him.

"I uh don't need a babysitter Bucky." Peter told him, while also silently cursing because this was going to make it harder to be Spider-man.

"And I'm not a babysitter, I'm a dangerous ex-HYDRA assassin, whose here to pick you up and take you home. Weather you want me to or not."

"Touche." Peter snorted before noticing that Bucky was still holding his wrist tightly "Uh you gonna let go?"

"What? Oh right." Bucky muttered before releasing his wrist.

"So uh back to the Tower right?" Peter asked lifting his bag just a little and tightening his hold on it, trying not to show that he wanted to scream in frustration. Bucky said silent being more of a shadow then anything it seemed. "How's your day been going?" Peter asked trying to make small talk, and finding it just as awkward as his always been at it. Gwen, Harry, MJ, hell even  _Wade_ was better at making small talk. Bucky though glanced at him with an unreadable look before saying "I stayed inside and listened to a voice in the wall, tell me how to control things."

"Oh.. Well that's cool... You know I could help you! I have some free time later and I could show you the basics." Peter offered,  _and maybe figure out how to be Spider-man and Peter Parker at the same time._ Peter silently thought. "Alright."  _Short and to the point._ Peter thought  _this is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I caught all my spelling errors but if I missed any please tell me. Also I really need to work on updating faster.


End file.
